


Mike x Ashley Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Mike x Ashley one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Play) Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP play-wrestling. Bonus if the smaller of the two wins. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Ashley was sitting on the couch, engrossed in a book she'd checked out from the library earlier that day, when Mike walked in from the kitchen and stretched out across the cushions, resting his head on her lap.

She peered around her book to smile down at him. "Whatcha doin'?"

He poked her belly. "I'm bored."

Ashley turned back to her book. "Watch TV or something."

"There's nothing good on." Mike complained.

"Maybe you should try reading for once." She teased.

"I want to get rid of my boredom, not make it worse."

Ashley peeked around her book again to stick her tongue out at him before returning back to the story.

Mike raised his eyebrows and tickled her stomach. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She giggled and squirmed, almost kneeing him in the back of the head. "What? Nothing..."

"I didn't quite understand." Mike sat up and turned toward her, tickling her sides.

Giggling, she attempted to move away from him, but she was trapped between him and the arm of the couch. "Mike, I'm trying to read!"

Mike pouted and tickled her neck. She hunched her shoulders and tilted her head; he pulled his hand away before she trapped it between her shoulder and the side of her face. "Reading is boring," His hands moved back to her sides. "Play with me instead."

"Mike!" Still in a fit of giggles, she tried to stand up from the couch, but Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, his fingers still working at her sides, stomach, and neck--her three most ticklish spots.

She shrieked and squirmed in his lap; she dropped her book on the floor just as she managed to wriggle out of his grasp and take off down the hall.

"Oh, no you don't." Mike got up and chased after her, catching up to her halfway down the hall. He bent over, wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up, bending her backwards over his shoulder.

Shrieking with laughter, she demanded, "Mike, put me down!"

A grin stretched across Mike's face. "Not a chance, babe!" He carried her into the bedroom and gently tossed her onto the mattress, then climbed on top of her.

She pushed him away and crawled to the edge of the bed to attempt escape, but she was too slow; he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her tight against his front, his fingers edging up the hem of her shirt to tickle her skin.

They rolled around on the bed for awhile, tangling their limbs in various positions, being as gentle as possible with each other so neither one of them would end up seriously hurt. They tickled each other, pushed and tossed each other around a bit--gently, of course--and if either of them managed to stand, the other would either drag them back to the bed or tackle them back onto it. Occasionally, Mike would nibble Ashley's neck or slap her lightly on her backside, just to tease her.

Ashley managed to wiggle out of his grasp one last time, but instead of going for the bedroom door, she turned around and pinned Mike down against the bed, straddling his legs and pressing down against his shoulders.

It would have been easy for him to roll them both over, capture her wrists and pin _her_ against the bed, then declare himself the winner of their little match, but her soft lips suddenly crashed against his and he became too distracted.

It surprised him, as it was kind of unlike her to kiss him with such passion, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He forgot about their play fight as one hand reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair, his other hand lightly squeezing the back of her thigh.

Too soon, she broke the kiss to stick her tongue out at him, thus ending the match the exact same way she started it. "I win."

Mike's eyebrows shot up as the realization dawned on him. _Clever._ "You know what?" The hand that was still in her hair pulled her face closer, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, "I'm not even mad." Their lips reconnected, picking up right where they left off.

For awhile, the two rolled around on the bed again, engaged in a make-out session this time instead of a play-wrestling match, fingers doing more than just tickling. Inevitably, the make-out session soon turned into wrestling again--albeit a very different kind of "wrestling" that then led to cuddling and falling asleep in each other's embrace.

And then, of course, that led to them waking up in the morning and attempting to cook breakfast together, only to very nearly burn their house down in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering about why they would nearly burn their house down, it's simply because I have a headcanon that they're both terrible cooks.


	2. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP playing Twister with a group of friends. Person A (the spinner) cheats to put B into positions for them to admire.  
> Bonus: A and B are on the mat together and keep getting put into awkward positions.  
> Double bonus if A drags B off after their round for some privacy.  
> Triple bonus if they're not a couple yet. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

"Ashley: right hand, blue."

Ashley bent over to press the palm of her hand against one of the blue circles on the mat, innocently oblivious to her current position: bent over. With Mike standing directly behind her.

Josh sat on the couch with the spinner resting on his lap, a half-eaten slice of pizza in his hand. He was being very diabolical with the spinner that night--instead of actually spinning it, he just casually moved it where he wanted it to go. Sam once called him out on this as cheating, but he chose to stick his tongue out and ignore her.

They were spending yet another weekend at the Washington lodge; Emily and Matt were curled up on the couch together, Jess was messing around with her iPod, Sam was talking to Chris (and shooting disapproving looks at Josh every now and again), and Hannah and Beth were sitting closest to the fire, watching the others play. Hannah watched Mike and Ashley with jealousy in her eyes, occasionally shooting her brother a death glare, though he never noticed.

Mike and Ashley were round 2 (Emily and Jess were first--they both lost when Emily fell on top of Jess, then they both got up and attempted to murder Josh).

Mike glanced down at Ashley, bent over in front of him, and then looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. This was a very bad moment to get turned on, but nonetheless, it was happening. He just hoped no one would notice.

A few "spins" later, Josh had Mike bent backwards, both hands on dots behind him; Ashley was crouched next to him on all fours, her left hand and foot on blue dots; her right hand was still free, her right foot on a yellow dot.

Josh pretended to spin the spinner, a smirk on his face. "Ashley: right foot, green."

Ashley glanced at the green dots and made a face; it was a bit of a stretch. She leaned towards Mike and raised her right leg over him, setting her left foot on a green circle. She was now practically sitting on top of him.

It was difficult for Mike to resist just grabbing her and making out with her right there on the mat. With each position they were put in, it was impossible to ignore the heat between them, the electricity. It was driving him crazy.

A few more torturous positions later, Mike couldn't take it anymore; he "fell" over, resulting in his loss. Ashley threw both arms in the air in celebration. "Whoo! I win!"

Josh glanced down at Mike. "You alright, man?" When Mike only offered a glare in response, Josh grinned and looked around the room. "Who's next?"

"You are." Sam grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the mat; she was tired of his cheating with the spinner and wanted to challenge him to a real round.

"Just do your best to keep your hands off of my boyfriend." Chris said to Sam as Jess picked up the spinner and took Josh's seat on the couch.

Sam turned her head and winked. "No promises."

While Sam and Josh started round 3 and everyone was distracted watching them, Mike stepped up next to Ashley, his voice low in her ear, "Want to go to the kitchen with me?"

Ashley felt a shiver run down her spine. She'd felt the heat and electricity too, of course--it was impossible not to with the postions Josh had been putting them in. Speechless, she nodded, and Mike took her by the hand.

"We're gonna grab some drinks!" He called to the others.

Josh smirked as he planted his right hand on a red circle, per Jessica's instructions. "Sure."

Hannah rested her head on Beth's shoulder and Beth stroked her hair, offering comforting words into her twin's ear.

Mike lead Ashley into the kitchen, where he immediately pressed her up against a wall and kissed her hungrily, his hands gripping her hips. She was frozen in surprise at first, but got over it quickly; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers, pressing herself against him.

His hand slithered up her shirt; her fingers gripped his hair; their tongues performed a dance in each other's mouths.

Before things got much farther, Ashley pulled away. Her whole body shook and she was breathless. "We can't. Not here." Her cheeks felt hot and her face was flushed.

Mike pressed his forehead against hers, pretty breathless himself. "Right." They untangled themselves, but not before Mike leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "We'll finish this later."

He grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and handed one to Ashley, both of them walking back to the living room just in time to see Sam fall on top of Josh, resulting in them both losing the round.

As the two got to their feet, Jess stuck out her tongue in Josh's direction. "Payback's a bitch!"

Chris crossed his arms and glared at the other blonde, clearly not amused. Before he could say anything, though, Josh hurried over and kissed him, momentarily distracting him.

"Relax, Cochise," He threw an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. " _You're_ the one who gets to go to bed with me tonight." He winked and Chris's whole face turned a deep shade of red as he stuttered in response.

Hannah and Beth each made a weird face; Sam and Emily rolled their eyes; Jess and Matt both giggled and grinned at the two.

"Oh, there you two are." Josh had noticed them and threw a knowing smirk in their direction. "Did you get your drinks?"

Mike raised his soda can. "Sure did. Thanks, man." He discreetly reached over and pinched Ashley's bottom. She squeaked and blushed.

Josh's smirk widened. "No problem." He looked around the living room. "Now, who's next?"


	3. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP saying that they have something important to talk about and person B says that there is something that they wanted to talk to person A about as well, so person A’s like, “How about we say what we both want to say on a count of three?” and when they count down, person A says, “Will you marry me?” But person B says, “I think we should break up.” Bonus Points if it ends happily. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Mike was sitting on the couch watching a movie when Ashley walked in through the front door, having just gotten back from class. "Babe! I'm so glad you're home; come here for a sec; there's something I want to talk about." He grabbed the remote and pressed **Pause **.****

Ashley smiled, looking nervous, and walked over to him. He gestured for her to sit on his lap, but she hesitated, deciding to just sit on the cushion next to him instead.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, too." Ashley said, averting her eyes.

"Okay, well, how about we say what we both want to say on the count of three?" Mike suggested.

Ashley simply nodded in agreement and together, they both counted down, "One…two…three!"

Mike: "Will you marry me?"

Ashley: "I think we should break up."

An awkward and heavy silence settled over the room. Both just stared at each other in complete shock, not quite believing the words that came out of the other's mouth. Then, again at the same time, they exclaimed, "What?!"

"You…want to marry me?"

"Why do you want to break up?"

They both paused for a moment, each taking a deep breath. "I'll go first," Ashley said. "Mike, it's just… I've been feeling really insecure about our relationship and you haven't been making things easier."

Mike's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"You're always flirting with other girls: Sam, Jess, _Emily_. And not just the ones in our group either, but I've seen you flirting with other girls at school and I just, it feels like you think I'm not good enough for you." Ashley sighed and turned away. "And maybe I'm not."

"Ash…" Mike rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like a total jerk. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you just talk to me about this? You were just gonna break up with me?"

Ashley shrugged meekly and remained silent.

"Ashley, I'm sorry. I won't flirt with other girls anymore." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled a ring from his pocket, holding it up in front of her. "If...you'll marry me." He smiled.

She stared at it, shocked and awed; the ring was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. The diamond was big and sparkly, every girl's dream. "You, you still want to marry me? Even though I wanted to break up with you?"

Mike chuckled. "Ashley, I am in love with you; I'd do anything for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As long as _you_ promise to talk to me if something is bothering you before filing for divorce." He tickled her stomach.

She giggled and squirmed away from his touch. "I promise." The two grinned at each other and leaned in for a kiss. After pulling away, Mike slid the ring onto her finger and the two embraced, sharing another kiss before Mike picked his new fiancé up and carried her--bridal style--to the bedroom they would, luckily, continue to share.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OTP Idea #210  
> Imagine your OTP going to watch a horror movie, but Person A gets too scared, so they sneak into the next theater to watch a disney princess movie. (via otpisms.tumblr.com)

"I don't know about this, Mike."

"Come on, don't be so nervous. It's just a movie." Ashley's boyfriend looked down at her with a reassuring smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. He winked. "Besides, I'll protect you."

She smiled back weakly, unable to quell the uneasy rollercoaster in her stomach. It wasn't just a movie, it was a _horror_ movie. Ashley hated horror movies--she hated anything even remotely scary. They followed her home, invaded her head and gave her nightmares.

Still, she didn't want to ruin it for Mike. He'd been looking forward to this movie since the first trailer was released. Now it was out in theatres and he wanted to watch it with his girlfriend. With her.

However, Ashley suspected that the only reason he wanted to watch it with her was so she'd sit close to him and cling onto him, hiding her face in his shoulder at all the scary parts.

Well, if that's what he wanted, it was likely that that's what he'd get. Ashley _hated_ scary movies.

As Mike was paying for their tickets, Ashley glanced up at the list of movies currently playing and saw that the theater was currently showing a 3D version of Beauty and the Beast.

_Why can't we just go see that instead?_ Ashley thought with an internal groan.

After paying for their tickets, Mike went to grab them some snacks. Ashley didn't want anything, though--she'd undoubtedly end up dumping her drink or popcorn all over him or herself at some point during the movie.

They found a couple of good seats in the middle just as the previews were starting. Ashley clutched onto Mike's hand tightly, already on edge. Mike squeezed back reassuringly.

10 minutes into the movie, Ashley couldn't stop fidgeting. Nothing had even happened yet, but she was already terrified.

Another 20 minutes into the movie and she could barely stand it anymore. There'd been a small jumpscare, but she'd jumped almost three feet in the air.

Another 15-20 minutes and she was done. She couldn't take it. She buried her face in Mike's shoulder and whimpered quietly. She had his hand in a vice grip.

Mike stroked her hair and whispered to her, tried to tell her that it was just a movie and everything was fine. But she wasn't listening. All she could hear was the sounds of the movie.

Mike hated to see her this way and felt bad for dragging her there when he knew horror wasn't her thing. As he led her out of the room, he told himself he'd come back and see it with the guys while Ashley could have a night out with the girls, doing...whatever girls do.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Mike left Ashley leaning against the wall while he went to grab her a small soda. When he returned, she took small sips of Coke and tried to relax. Mike held her close as she calmed down.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ash."

She leaned up and kissed his jaw forgivingly. "It's okay."

"What do you want to do now?"

Ashley thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, there is another movie I wanted to see."

A couple of minutes later, they had successfully sneaked into the theater room that was showing Beauty and the Beast in 3D. They didn't have 3D glasses, but that was okay. Ashley just leaned into Mike, closed her eyes, and listened to the musical numbers. Mike was just content to sit there and hold her.

And, while he'd never admit it, Mike loved Disney movies. Beauty and the Beast was one of his favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-story time: I chose Beauty and the Beast in 3D 'cause when I was in junior high, me and a former best friend went to see it in 3D. Sadly, the movie experienced issues halfway through and we didn't get to finish it. We considered sneaking into a different movie, like this horror movie we originally wanted to see (but were too young; it was rated R), but we didn't want to get in trouble, so we spent the last hour or so walking around the theater and talking about random crap while we waited for her dad to pick us up. It was pretty fun. Ah, memories.


	5. Valentines Day Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP baking an advanced, cool-looking cake with instructions from YouTube and fucking up completely. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“Mike! You have to see this.” Ashley held her phone up in front of her boyfriend’s face, displaying a paused YouTube video of a round cake with a complicated and advanced design. The person had used icing the carefully decorate the cake with swirls and hearts. It looked complicated, but pretty. And tasty.

“Ooh, looks good. So?”

“So, we should try and make it! It’s Valentines Day themed, so it’s perfect. And we can make it together!”

Mike was about to protest until he saw the look on Ashley’s face. She was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement; her expression was eager and happy. She looked so, so _cute_. How could Mike deny that face?

He smiled at her. “Alright, let’s bake a cake.”

Ashley’s face lit up at his words and she grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the front door. “First, we’re going to need some ingredients.”

* * *

The trip to the store was long and comical. Ashley, her earphones plugged in to her ears, was trying to listen to the video for what they need and navigate the store at the same time. She would occasionally send Mike to grab something and when he returned, she was never in the same spot. Sometimes it took him five minutes of searching just to find her again.

When they finally got everything they needed, the couple headed home and carried the bags into the house. As soon as they stepped across the threshold, Ashley raced towards the kitchen and set her share of the bags on the counter, immediately beginning to pull everything out.

Mike simply shook his head with a chuckle and leisurely strolled in after her, carrying the rest of the bags on his arms. As soon as he set them down, she was on them, pulling the ingredients out and arranging them on the counters.

Mike leaned back against the wall and watched her as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and drawers for the tools they would need.

“Y'know, maybe you don’t need my help after all. You seem to be doing just fine on your own so far.”

“Oh, no, you’re baking it with me,” Ashley pulled a wooden spoon out of a drawer and pointed it at him. “I’m just setting everything up.”

Mike held up his hands and nodded; Ashley went back to gathering their supplies. When everything was set up, Ashley put her earphones in her pocket, turned the volume on her phone up so they could both hear it, and played the video from the beginning.

* * *

A surprisingly short amount of time later, Ashley and Mike stood in the middle of the kitchen, both of them covered in at least half of their ingredients. The kitchen floor and walls had also been decorated with said ingredients–flour, sugar, cake batter, chocolate, icing, etc. The cake itself sat in a pan on the stove, although it looked more like a puddle of burnt chocolate rather than an actual cake.

Ashley was dismayed. “I…I don’t know what we did wrong.” She reached for her phone, only to find that it, too, was covered in the blood and guts of the ingredients. Covering her face with her hands, she sank to the floor and curled up, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Mike crouched down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. “Oh, Ash, i-it’s okay. We just need a bit more practice. Maybe we should make a smaller, simpler cake next time.”

“No, I screwed up. I wanted us to do something special, and different, together for Valentines Day and…and I just ruined everything.” She sagged against him, crying against his chest.

“We did do something together! Just, instead of a cake, we made a mess. And that means we’ll have to clean it up together, too.” He pulled away from her and took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. “We could even clean each other up,” He said in a low tone, leaning forward to lick a bit of chocolate off of her cheek. “The fun way.” He winked.

Ashley laughed, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. “Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

“‘Trying’? Uh-uh, I _will_ make you feel better if it’s the last thing I do today.” He grinned and pinned her to the floor, kissing all over her face and trailing his way down to her neck.

Ashley squealed and laughed, attempting to push him away. “Mike, no! Not on the kitchen floor, you dork!”

“Why not?”

“It’s all messy!” She gestured to the disaster they had created.

“Ash. _We’re_ all messy.” He gestured to their bodies–their clothes, hair, and faces as much of a mess as the kitchen around them.

Ashley blinked, then smiled shyly. “G-good point, but we still shouldn't… on the floor…”

She became distracted as Mike resumed kissing her neck, his hands roaming over her body, beginning to remove pieces of her clothes. She didn’t stop him.

* * *

When no one responded to Sam’s knocking on the door, she tested the knob and found that it was unlocked. “Ash? Mike?”

She stepped into the house, Josh close behind her.

“You two home?” Josh called. Then he shrugged and looked at Sam with a smirk. “Maybe they can’t hear us ‘cause they’re in the bone zone.”

Sam smacked his arm. “Maybe we should go.” Sam suggested. “It feels wrong, just inviting ourselves in like this. Even if the door was unlocked.”

“Don’t be silly, Sammy. Like you said, the door was unlocked. They should know better.”

“Josh–”

But she couldn’t stop him as he walked further into the house, making his way towards the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway, eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. “Holy hell, what happened here?”

Sam hurried to his side and peered into the kitchen, her mouth falling open a little at the sight. “Jesus, you two.”

A couple of hours had passed since their baking failure. They had taken long showers to get all of the flour, chocolate, and stuff out of their hair, and then returned to the kitchen to clean up their mess. They had just finished scrubbing the floor and were still sitting there, already exhausted, when Sam and Josh walked in.

Mike glared at them. “Ha-ha. You two mind giving us a hand?”

Sam chuckled. “Oh, we would love to, but we only came by to drop something off. After this, we have to meet Matt and Jess for a double date.”

Ashley sighed. “That’s okay. What are you dropping off?”

Sam held out the cake container she’d been holding and Ashley got to her feet to take it from her. “Mike called us while you were in the shower and told us about the whole cake thing. I know it’s not the same as making it yourself, but you can still enjoy it together.”

Ashley slowly removed the top of the container, and there it was. The cake she’d seen in the YouTube video, the one she had tried to recreate with Mike. Beautifully, perfectly decorated, almost even better than the one in the video.

“Josh decorated it.” Sam said, glancing at her partner with a smile. He leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Happy Valentines Day.” Josh said.

“Th…thank you both, really. It’s so pretty, I kind of don’t want to eat it.” Ashley said, a smile growing on her face.

Sam squeezed Ashley’s shoulder gently. “It’s no problem. Now, we have to go. If we’re late, Jess is most certainly going to give us a stern lecture.”

Ashley set the cake on the counter and gave Sam a quick hug as Mike and Josh shared a high-five. Sam smiled at her friend. “Happy Valentines Day, Ash. We’ll see you later.”

The two left and Ashley stood by the counter, admiring the cake. She wished she could just stare at it forever–she had never known that Josh was so good at cake decorating.

Without turning to him, she asked Mike, “Why did you call them? Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful they made the cake and I’m happy we get to share it together after all, but… what made you call them?”

Mike wrapped an arm around Ashley’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “It’s Valentines Day. I don’t like seeing my girlfriend sad on the most romantic holiday of the year.” He smiled. “I told you I’d make you feel better.”

Ashley leaned into him and closed her eyes. Her voice was so quiet, he almost didn’t hear her, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Mike cut the cake into slices and the two ate until their bellies hurt and only two slices were left. They decided to save those for Sam and Josh–it was only fair, they had made the cake, so they should get to have some too. Plus, it was a way of repaying them for making the cake in the first place.

After they were finished, they retired to the living room, where they turned on a romantic comedy movie and cuddled up close together on the couch.

Mike fell asleep pretty soon into the movie and when Ashley noticed, she giggled and kissed his cheek softly, whispering, “Thank you, Mike. This has been the best Valentines Day ever.”


End file.
